My Mama Would Be So Ashamed
by imma1pirate1argh
Summary: We've all wondered about the ring Dean wears. This is just a fun story about the origins of it. One-Shot.


Hey guys. I know it's been a while. But this story has been finished for a little bit and I've gotten some pretty good reviews and I thought I'd share it with all of you on here. I hope you like it. Comments are nice but no flaming. Thank you! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. I don't own the song Last Name, that belongs to Carrie Underwood. I only own the plot, and Shelbee. Thanks.

_Last night I got served a little too much of that poison baby_

_Last night I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor_

_And I let him call me baby_

Shelbee had been tired. She had wanted a break - thus after she cashed in on some long overdue vacation time, she had decided to hit Las Vegas. She had never been, so what could it hurt? She had booked a suite at the Four Queens Hotel and Casino and didn't look back. The flight had been fairly nice though she had slept through the majority of it. She had hailed a cab from the airport and sighed in relief when her head finally hit the pillows of her hotel bed. It felt so good to get away from everything.

Dean didn't know what he was doing in Vegas. He had wanted a break from his dad and from keeping an eye on his collegiate brother. His dad hadn't said much when he told him he was going to Vegas, just told him to be ready to leave when John called. Dean could live with that he supposed. He had booked a room at the Four Queens hotel and grinned at the environment. This was far better than any dump of a motel he had ever stayed in. He dropped his stuff off in his room before he had decided to enjoy his first night off in what seemed like forever.

She had looked around the crowded nightclub. To be honest it wasn't really her sort of thing, but she figured she was in Vegas so why not give something out of the ordinary a try. She had ordered a Jack and Coke and sat at the bar. Her brown eyes had roamed the packed scene, had watched the moving bodies on the dance floor over her shoulder. Great. Shelbee had noticed him right as he entered the club. It had to do with something about the way he held himself, the brown leather jacket, the grin upon his charming face, and his deep green eyes. She caught his gaze and prayed to God he wouldn't walk her way; she'd have a heart attack if he did.

"Hey, you mind if I take a seat?" Dean asked a brunette haired woman, whose gaze he had caught just seconds before. She hadn't been bad looking, she had been the exact opposite of that.

"Uh, sure," the woman said uncertainly.

"Dean," he said as he offered his hand to her.

"Shelbee." Shelbee had shaken his hand and had noticed how rough it felt against her own. If Shelbee had ever been a romantic, she would have said there had been a bit of an electric shock when their hands met, but she had never been a romantic. Nope. Never. She took a sip of her drink before she looked back at him once more.

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

"So where are you from?" Dean asked as he drank from his bottle of beer. It hadn't been the smoothest line ever, but for some reason, he hadn't felt the need to be smooth, or charming. He had just wanted to be himself, or at least the himself he had been when his dad or Sam wasn't around. He could be polite, thoughtful, everything you'd never think Dean Winchester could be.

"Rhode Island. You?"

"All over. Family business kind of moves me from place to place."

"What do you do?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain." Dean admitted before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Shelbee had simply shrugged, not really caring at that point. She ordered another round for them. "What do you do?"

"I work in a law firm. Just a secretary though, nothing big."

"My brother wants to become a lawyer. Left my dad and I for Stanford."

"I bet you guys are proud."

"Well, I am. My dad, he didn't take the news all that well. Told Sam never to come back, that he was on his own." Dean ordered them a few shots of tequila. He tipped his shot glass in Shelbee's direction and grinned before he downed it.

Shelbee chuckled as she did the same to Dean. She hated tequila, she really did. Dean and herself sat in the club well into the night. They talked about nothing and everything. It was weird, Shelbee had never met anyone like him and she found him to be interesting; after she had eventually shrugged her 'I don't really care' attitude.

_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot_

_Well it should have been a warming_

_I had no clue what I was getting into_

_So I blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh were did my manners go?_

"What time is it?"

"No idea."

"You have a watch?" Shelbee asked as the two had walked out of the club and toward the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, hold on." Dean pulled up the sleeve of his leather jacket and checked his watch. "Quarter till three."

"Damn, where did the time go?" Shelbee asked.

"You want a ride?" Dean asked as he had guided her toward his Impala. As Shelbee laid her hazel eyes on the car, she knew she was in trouble. It was a '67 Chevy Impala. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Uh, where are you staying?" She had asked once she had managed to tear her gaze away from the black car.

"Four Queens."

"Well, yeah. I guess. I mean if you're going that way." Dean nodded his head and lead her toward the passenger side of his baby.

Dean was extremely close to her now, Shelbee thought she was going to faint from the intensity she felt as his hand made contact with the skin of her arm. It shocked her slightly and she tried to remain as passive as possible. She would have liked nothing better than to jump the man in that moment, but she tired to keep hold of all rational thought. She had to, had to stay responsible. Though she was sure getting into a car with a man she didn't know, in a car like he owned, wasn't at all responsible.

"There you go." Dean said as he opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." Shelbee turned to face him, not realizing how close their faces were to each other. There was barely any space between them and she felt temptation strike her once more. She slid into the car as quickly as she could.

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Here we go..._

Shelbee followed Dean up to his room, upon entering he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his mini fridge. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hours later the two sat on his bed, laughing and joking around. Time seemed to fly by, so did the bottles of alcohol. Before she had realized it, they were back in the Impala, where they were going was still unclear.

X X X X X

Clothes flew off at rapid speed as Dean and Shelbee threw themselves into Shelbee's room. Her fingers threaded through his close cropped hair as he led them toward the bed. He picked her up and placed her onto the bed, crawling to rest on top of her. His lips were soft yet intense on her, she felt each kiss in every nerve ending on her body. Seconds, minutes, days, weeks seemed to pass by yet it still didn't seem like enough. And then it was over. Dean and Shelbee laid next to each other, gasping for breath. Neither said a word as he pulled Shelbee gently into him. Chick flick moment or not, he didn't care. After a few minutes of light conversation, both felt sleep overtake them.

_Today I woke up thinkin' bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas_

_I'm not sure how I got here_

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere_

_I gotta go_

_I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road_

_They say what happens here stays here_

_All of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem..._

Dean's eyes shot open. He had a vague recollection of what had happened the night before. Once he was sure the woman beside him was still asleep, her name he remembered being Shelbee, he slid out of bed and toward the bathroom. He checked himself in the mirror before he took a long needed piss. It was when he was washing his hands, he realized something was a little off. He touched the silver ring on his finger, as if it might suddenly grow teeth and bite him. Stranger things had happened. "Holy crap," he muttered. The fact he had a pretty awesome ring wasn't what bothered Dean, it was what finger said ring was placed on that bothered him. "I'm married." He told his reflection. "Holy crap," he repeated.

X X X X X

Shelbee crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Dean was gone, so that was to be expected, she guessed. Part of her had wished he had stayed but it was a one night stand, one night stands didn't stay for more stands. So, when she entered the bathroom for some much needed aspirin, she let out a startled gasp. "Dean!" It took her a second to register that he had not left, and he was in fact still in her hotel room. "I thought you'd left."

He shook his head while he absentmindedly spun the ring on his finger. "No. Still here. I can leave if you want."

"No, it's fine." She caught sight of his ring and stared for a second. "Nice ring."

"Yeah, you too." There was a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes as he noticed the simple silver band on her own ring finger.

Shelbee's brown eyes looked down and she let out yet another startled gasp. "Holy crap." She was married. They were married. Oh crap. "I, uh, I have to be back in Rhode Island tomorrow."

"Yeah, I gotta go to Chicago." Okay, so maybe Dean didn't exactly have to go, but he figured that sounded like a legit place to be.

"Business?"

"Business."

"So?"

"So?" Dean adavanced on the girl, a grin on his face the whole time. "If we're married, I think we should probably take full of advantage of it. Don't you?"

Shelbee only nodded before her lips met his. It was going to be another long night.

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

"Dean?"

"What?"

"We're here." Dean looked up and out the windsheiled at the diner Sam had driven them to.

"Right."

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked as he parked the car and turned the engine off. He turned to face his older brother. "You're acting...," Sam looked Dean up and down before settling on a word, "weird."

"Thanks Sam," Dean said sarcastically as he pushed open the car door and slid out of his car.

"Well, you are." Sam followed his brother's actions. He locked the car doors and followed his brother into the diner. "You've been staring at your ring the whole trip. I thought you'd be more excited we were in Las Vegas. You used to always talk about coming here."

Dean pushed the door open to the diner and looked down at the ring he had moved to his right hand. "Don't worry about it Sam." He said as he flashed a smile at the hostest who had seated them.

"What's so special about the ring any way?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

So much for letting it go. "It's just a ring Sam. Someone gave it to me, and it spins. Happy?" Dean asked as he looked over his menu.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Sam," Dean said, giving his brother a 'shut up or I'll make you' look.

"Fine."

"I'm going to the bathroom. I want a cheeseburger and fries," he told Sam as he slid out of the booth and headed toward the bathroom.

"Way to be healthy," his younger brother shot him.

Once in the bathroom, Dean stared at himself in the mirror. Since he and Shelbee (Yes he remembered her name, how could he not?) had left Vegas and gone back to their normal live, he hadn't been back to Vegas. Yet here he was, back in town on a job a friend of their father's had wanted help on. He splashed cold water on his face and grabbed a paper towel. He had to get himself together.

After Dean had calmed down and finally stopped staring at the silver ring on his right ring finger, he pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out. Only, instead of walking back into the main part of the diner, he ran into something, or someone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," the someone said.

"Nah. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," he said to the female he had knocked down. He reached a hand out and helped her to he feet.

The pair stared at each other. Both knew the other looked familiar and the more they stared, the more memories began to surface. With a small grin, both opened their mouths.

"Dean?"

"Shelbee?"

**And I don't even know my last name... **(end)


End file.
